Eyes
by ketsuekilover
Summary: a poem about ed's eyes from roy's point of view it was just supposed to be a poem but it took a turn for the better so enjoy!


Eyes

Hi guys! This is just a random poem that I wrote while bored and I thought to myself: Hey this sounds like something Roy might think about when he sees Ed's eyes. So I decide what the heck maybe I will eventually post it. And that was 2 years ago so yeah… I'll stop babbling now and get to the poem.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the poem since I am the actual author of it. Please don't steal it, I'll let you use it as long as you don't try to claim it as your own. Just ask to use it then site it please.

Eyes

These eyes,

They're the color,

Of fresh autumn leaves.

Roy's POV

"Hey Ed. How was the assignment? And how are Al and Winry doing since Al got his body back?"

" It went as good as to be expected when you are use to war… They are doing great. Al proposed to her or is going to propose to her sometime this week, I think."

"That's great! So love, what are _we_ going to do tonight?"

They belong to someone,

Oh so young,

Yet they appear,

Too old to be those,

Of their possessor.

"Hmmm… how about we go back to our house, eat some dinner, watch a movie and maybe have a little fun in the bedroom? It's my turn to cook, right?" He asked.

"Ok so how does _Klösse (1),____Kartoffelsuppe (2), __and __Rote Grütze (3)_ sound for dinner? " He asked when I nodded.

"Sounds okay to me. I'm kind of glad Scar taking you to train because you came back and can make dishes that most people here have never even heard of… No wonder the chief's come to you when they want to integrate a new dish into their menus."

Like the eyes,

Of someone,

Who's seen so much,

Too much, in fact,

For anyone,

Grown or otherwise,

Young or old,

Like they've,

Been around,

Longer than their time.

Ed's POV

When we got back to our house I went into the kitchen as Roy went into the library. While cooking the German dishes I started reflecting on my training with Scar and how we spent about 5 ½ years traveling the world trying to find the Philosopher's Stone and learning all the new dishes from all the countries we visited and how to prepare them. I felt a twinge at my heart like I always do remembering the time I spent with what became my father figure and it always reminds me off how he was killed or rather murdered for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I was cooking everything all mechanically not even thinking about it, I didn't even realize I was crying.

"Dinners done babe!" I called out. I set everything out and set out two glasses of white wine.

Yet, even so,

When they appear,

To be too old,

For the years,

Of their owner,

After the movie was over Roy asked, "so how about that fun in the bedroom now?" wrapping his muscled arms around my waist as he nibbled my ear.

Roy's POV

I had noticed the tear streaks on his face and the puffy red eyes and knew that he had cried making dinner again since this dish is one of the last places that Scar took Ed before he was killed but didn't say anything, it is still too early to ask him to talk about it the man died just a year ago tomorrow. He was Ed's father figure the father Ed never had.

So instead I just wrapped my arms tighter around his waist and trailed kisses down his neck.

They still show,

So much vigor,

Even when you,

Are trying to suppress,

All emotions,

Those eyes betray

The user: you.

I led us up stairs to the master bedroom and gently laid him on the bed and crawled on top of him after removing both our uniforms and putting them on the back of one of the chairs in the room.

I captured his lips in a hot and demanding but gentle kiss to let him know I would stop if he wanted me to but he deepened the kiss letting me know that he knew.

They're the eyes,

Of someone,

Whose had to grow up

Years' too soon,

Of someone so young,

Yet so old and mature,

I pulled away from the kiss and trailed kisses down to his chest and sucked his nipple into my mouth lavishing it with attention as one of my hands played with the other until it was a hard rosy bud and he was moaning, then I switched.

I started trailing my kisses down his stomach running my tongue along his muscles and dipped my tongue into his bellybutton before continuing downward and swallowing him to the root groaning as he thrust up and moaned. I started sucking, bobbing and swirling my tongue around his head and teasing the slit licking off the pre-cum gathering there. My fingers went to his lips getting him to suck on them for lubrication I withdrew my fingers and started probing his entrance. I slipped a finger in pushing it in and out listening to him as he moaned and squirmed and pushed against my finger which was shortly followed by the other three.

They're the golden color,

Of passion,

Tension and duty,

Love,

Anger,

Knowledge,

Mystery,

And yet so much more.

I thrust into him and groaned at how tight he was giving him time to adjust was killing me so when he told me to "move" I pulled out to the tip and slammed back inside of him hitting his prostate dead on as he yelled out in pleasure commands like "harder" and "faster" and "deeper" were driving me wild. I pulled his legs over my shoulders and thrust deeper and moaning as he clenched his already tight ass around my throbbing cock. I thrust harder, faster and deeper than before as I reached in between our bodies pumping his cock in time with my thrusts as he met each one a few thrust later he exploded releasing all his juices in my hand and all over both of our stomachs with a loud yell of "ROYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and I released inside of him as he clamped down on my cock milking it dry as we both rode out our orgasms.

Those eyes,

Of someone,

So young yet so old,

They fascinate and intrigue me,

Beyond your wildest dreams.

Edward Elric,

Your eyes are,

So contradicting,

To your personality sometimes,

But I think that's why

I love you.

As we lay in a tangled heap of limbs and sheets sweating and gasping I pulled out and laid down on top of him kissing his kiss swollen lips until he was with me again I asked him, "Edward Elric, I love you and have since about a year after you became a state alchemist, I want to spend the rest of my life with you every morning I want to wake up to you by my side and every night I want to make love to you and tell you how much I love you all day. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and do the honor of marrying me and becoming my husband?" as I pulled out a gold ring with a hazel colored diamond set in the middle surrounded by onyx jewels from out of the nightstand drawer (4).

"Roy? Are you serious? Of course I'll marry you!!!!" he cried and let me make love to him the rest of the night and right before we drifted to sleep I slipped the ring on his left ring finger (5) and said, "I love you Ed." And right as I drifted off to sleep I heard him stifle out an "I love you too Roy," between his tears of pure happiness.

Well what do you think? The story was not intended but hey I'm not complaining it just gave me a shot to add a second chapter!!!!!! Well leave a review please and I will try to post the next chapter as soon as possible! ^_^_^_^ I hope you enjoyed the story please drop a review and tell me what you think so far. Thanks.

Dumplings

Potato soup

is a dessert made with fresh red fruits, along with sugar, thickeners, fruit juice, and often liquors.

The significance of the color hazel is because it's the color of Ed's eyes and the onyx is because it's the color of Roy's and the name of the story is eyes

as for those of you who don't pay much attention the left ring finger is for an engagement ring and after you are married the wedding band joins the engagement ring.


End file.
